For many years, hockey sticks have been made with wooden handles. Relatively recently however, hockey stick handles have been made of carbon fiber composite material. Although such handles have various advantages over wooden handles, they are relatively expensive and tend to break during use, with consequent expense to the player or his or her team.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a hockey stick with a handle which has substantially all the advantages of a carbon fiber handle, but which has a reduced tendency to break during use.